


Freely Bound

by Accal1a, JillTheMenace



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Dominance, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Shibari, Spitroasting, Subspace, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillTheMenace/pseuds/JillTheMenace
Summary: Nick uses his considerable rope skills to tie Liam in a beautiful suspension harness, allowing him and Kelly to take their fill.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Liam Bell/Nick O'Flaherty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Freely Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyBoyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyAlexander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [White Russian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919237) by [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a), [JillTheMenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillTheMenace/pseuds/JillTheMenace). 



> This is written in the same universe as [Love, Luck & Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578808), though the timeline is many months after the start of their relationship. It can also be read as a standalone piece.
> 
>  **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** We're sorry it took so long to get this up(!) for you!
> 
> Banner made by the awesome [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic).

Nick continued his movements methodically, tying Liam in the way that they had agreed. 

Liam was on his hands and knees on the floor, naked, with his legs bent. He struggled a little, and every time he did, Kelly bent over and whispered something filthy in his ear to keep him teetering on the edge of desperation. Liam wouldn’t be coming for a good long while. They hadn’t actually managed to get him to come just from words yet (as that was Kelly’s speciality), but Kelly couldn’t deny that teasing Liam as Nick tied him up was becoming one of his favourite things.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kelly said, stroking Liam’s hair.

Liam shut his eyes at the sound of Kelly's voice, his words going straight to his dick, despite how warm and soft they were. He pressed himself towards Kelly as best as he could, despite knowing what that slight movement would do to him.

He groaned as Nick tied ropes around his ankles, securing them to his thighs, letting himself feel just how bound and prone he was becoming. They had agreed on this particular situation, sure, but Liam was already feeling helpless, and at the mercy of his loves.

Nick grinned as he secured Liam’s legs, always checking the tightness of the ropes, not wanting to harm his partner. “So fucking gorgeous like this,” he whispered, running a rope up from his ankles to the sturdy metal ring that would be used to eventually suspend Liam from the ceiling.

“We’re so goddamn lucky.” Kelly said reverently. “You still okay?”

Liam had braced himself on his hands and knees, resting his chin in Kelly's other hand. "M'good, love," he murmured as Kelly continued to stroke his hair. "Very good."

He squirmed again, and -- fuck -- he couldn't move his legs at all. He knew that Nick was going to do his hips and cock next, and he shivered with anticipation.

Nick ran his hand down Liam’s back, just to get him to shiver again, grinning when he was rewarded with that movement. 

“Ready for the next bit?”

“Please,” Liam murmured, nodding his assent.

Nick carefully draped more rope around Liam's hips, tightening around the area, making sure to loop it into his ankles and thighs before tying it up to the ring as well. After he was sure he had done that correctly, and there would be no undue stress on his partner, he carried on. 

Taking Liam's cock in hand, he stroked it a couple of times, even though it wasn't needed. Liam had been hard almost as soon as they'd started, but he couldn't resist that slight tease before he tied him up.

Liam sucked in a breath and writhed once more, trying unsuccessfully to thrust into Nick's hand. "Fuck. Nick," he groaned. He found himself wanting more, despite knowing just how long it would be before he would be granted anything.

Nick just chuckled, taking his hand off Liam long enough to tie his cock and balls. That rope wouldn't be linked in with the others, but he still tied it with the same care. 

He looked up at Kelly, biting his lip as he saw the reverent way he was looking at their partner.

"Down you go, Li." He said softly, making sure Liam was able to lie on the floor flat. "Nick's going to tie your arms, and then we're both going to give you just what you need."

Liam nodded and let himself be laid down, breathing out slowly. There were little tingles of pleasure coursing through him already, emanating from the way Nick made the ropes feel like a soft, loving caress. 

Or maybe it was just because it was Nick tying him up and Kelly stroking his hair. That could have done it, too.

Nick continued his process of tying, checking and re-checking Liam's bonds, stroking his hands down the lines and slowly but surely connecting all points of the harness to the ring. He made sure there would be no part of Liam that was being over-strained. The man would feel some pressure, of course he would, but if Nick had done this right - and he had - all of the pressure would be spread across his body and there would be no pain.

"So perfect. So fucking perfect letting us tie you up like this." Kelly whispered.

"Maybe you're the..." Liam felt the fuzz encroaching on his brain again. Words were getting difficult, but he put his mind to it so he could stay present for the both of them. "Mmm. Perfect for doing this."

"How about we just admit we're all perfect for each other." Kelly said, stroking Liam's hair once more and then down to cup his cheek.

"We ready?" He asked Nick.

Nick gave him a rakish grin. "We are."

"Nick's going to lift you now. Any sharp pains let us know." Kelly said, then reached into his pocket. "And I think you'll need this." He finished ringing a small bell.

Liam nodded and kissed Kelly's palm. "Perfect," he murmured. "Give it to me."

Kelly winked at him, pausing for a second. "Oh you mean give you the bell." He laughed at his poor excuse for a joke, then pressed the bell into Liam's hand.

"Oh, goddamnit, Kelly," Liam groaned, rolling his eyes. 

Nick had moved to the other edge of the room, where he could pull the rope from the ring up and secure it out of the way. 

"Show us you can ring it?"

Liam rang the bell loud and clear, shifting in his ropes once more. "Now are you going to lift me up or not?"

"Such a brat." Nick admonished, though his tone clearly said he loved every second of his partner being like this.

Kelly leant down to kiss Liam on the head then stood up so he could guide Liam's ascent.

Nick reached for the rope and pulled.

Liam gasped as he was lifted - the ropes that were caressing were now tugging on him deliciously. If he wasn't careful, he'd start to fly, and he really wanted to enjoy the moment as long as he could.

"Holy fuck," he murmured, trying to take all of it in.

Kelly kept a hand on Liam's shoulder until Nick had raised him to the correct height, then he stroked his hand down Liam's cheek again. 

"Now I wonder what we could get up to with you right here?"

"Anything you damn well want," Liam groaned, squirming. "Fuck, I want you so much."

"Is that so?" Kelly asked, stepping back slightly so he could strip, loving Liam's eyes on him.

"I could probably think of a few things, too." Nick said, and there was a telltale sign of clothes being shed there too, even if Liam couldn't see it.

Liam licked his lips as he watched Kelly undress. "Oh, now you get naked. Couldn't be before, could you?"

"I'm not sure I needed to be before." Kelly said, winking. "Nick can you think of a reason I should have been?"

"Nothing springs to mind babe."

Liam squirmed in the bonds once more, making him swing in the ropes. "Goddamnit, love, get over here before I make you do it!"

"And how would you do that." Nick growled, walking closer, stroking a hand across Liam's calf. "I'm not sure you can right now."

"I'd... I'd think of something!"

"Well," Kelly said, reaching down so he could lightly stroke Liam's nipples, "by all means, do try."

Liam whimpered, trying to arch into Kelly's fingers to no avail. He caught his gaze, looking at him with a pathetic, imploring expression. "Please," he whispered.

"Nope." Kelly said, popping the 'p'. "You're not getting off that easy."

From behind Liam, there was the sound of a cap being opened, but nothing more.

"Come on, sweetheart. I... I love you so much. Please?" Liam added a tremble to his lower lip, for further puppy-dog-eyes power.

Kelly laughed. "I love you, but no." He leant down to whisper in his ear. "I want you hard, and begging for it as Nick sinks his big cock into you as you choke on mine. Then I'll consider getting you off. Not before."

Fuck. Liam knew how much Kelly loved to sub, so it was a rare moment when he flipped that switch and became so deliciously dominant. If he wasn't constrained in a certain place, he was certain he would have been close to coming right then and there.

Nick chuckled, stroking a hand across Liam's ass to softly rub at his entrance, a feathery touch with no slickness, no insistence, just letting him know he was there.

"Oh God, please. Give me your cock!" Liam was already gone and begging, insistent on needing more from his loves.

"Now who are you talking to, baby? You've got us both here..."

"Both of you!"

"Greedy." Nick said, before finally slicking up a finger and pushing it into Liam's waiting body. "Will this do?"

Liam tried to squirm once more. When that failed, he clenched himself on Nick's finger, trying to entice him in any way he could. "Not. Not enough."

"Come on Nick, be a little nicer. I think he's probably earned two fingers." Kelly said, fitting his hand in Liam's hair and pulling his head up so he could look into his eyes. "Have you earned that, do you think?"

“More than two, I hope,” Liam murmured, before opening up his mouth and offering his tongue to Kelly.

Kelly didn't reward his partner with what he wanted, instead putting two fingers in his mouth instead. "That's it, you just suck on those until we're good and ready for you."

Liam sucked his fingers into his mouth greedily, and ran his tongue over them and between them, getting every inch of skin he could. He hummed, giving his fiancé’s fingers the best blowjob he could muster despite being unable to move his head how he would have preferred.

Nick carried on opening Liam up slowly. He wasn't planning to be soft when he came to fucking his partner, and he wanted him to be prepared properly. He would never want to hurt Liam...not in ways that he wouldn't enjoy.

"That's it baby, you just take what we're giving you. Nothing you can do but take it."

Liam shut his eyes again and groaned at Nick’s words, trying to spread his legs further, to do anything to hurry Nick up.

Nick smiled, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Do you think you're ready now?" He asked, pulling his fingers free at the same time Kelly did, allowing their partner to speak.

"Yes," Liam murmured. As if he would ever say anything else.

"Good." Nick said. "Because we're going to use you now. Nothing you can do about it."

Kelly fisted his hand in Liam's hair. "You're just a toy to be used aren't you?" He asked as he wrenched Liam's head up enough to be able to see him, his cock on display but tantalisingly still too far away for Liam to suck.

Liam stared at Kelly’s cock, trying to reach it with his tongue. “Yes,” he groaned, licking his lips. “Just yours.”

"Good." Kelly said, and he kept his hand in Liam's hair and slowly moved forward until his cock was close enough. 

Nick grinned, stepping back slightly so he could slick himself up. "All for us."

Liam kissed and licked at the tip of Kelly’s cock, looking at him as if he had just been given the finest treat in the world.

Kelly tightened his grip so Liam could go at Kelly's speed, not his own, but he did feed more of his length into Liam's mouth.

Nick grabbed onto the ropes so he could guide himself into Liam's heat, giving them all what they wanted.

Liam moaned around Kelly as he was filled from both ends, his eyes rolling at finally, finally getting what he needed. He sucked him and teased him with his tongue, doing what he could while he waited on them both to set the pace.

Nick pushed in towards Liam until he was full, keeping his hand on the ropes to keep him safe, until Kelly reached for the ropes too, and they began a seesawing motion, keeping Liam speared on more or less of their cocks as time went along.

It was intense - it was more than intense. Suspended by the ropes, there wasn't anything that Liam could do but take what was given. Each stroke set his nerves on fire, and he felt the fuzz creeping in once more. It would take nothing to surrender to it, to reach that pinnacle and ride the high as long as they could manage.

"That's it baby, nothing you can do but be two hot, wet holes for us to fuck. You're here to serve us aren't you?" Nick said, knowing how much Liam loved the objectification...if he was in the right mind for it.

Kelly moaned at Nick's words, locking eyes with him, letting the feeling of lust bleed into his eyes. "I love you." He mouthed.

Nick just winked.

Nick’s words just made Liam fly higher and higher. He groaned at them, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. It felt exquisite, swallowing around Kelly as he thrust into his throat, just teasing at the edge of cutting off his air. And Nick was taking what he wanted, just moving against his prostate, making Liam’s toes curl. Fuck, he was so sunk. And theirs. All theirs.

"Nothing you can do but take it, is there?" Kelly joined in, taking Nick's cues to speed up, almost cutting off Liam's air in every thrust, his moans and pants around his cock exquisite. "Our perfect sex toy."

Liam whimpered at that. Fuck. He wanted to beg for harder, for Kelly to really slide all the way in, for Nick to pound him into next week. He tried to nod, but he was stuck, so instead he looked up at Kelly, trying to mask his desperation with a dare.

Kelly looked into Liam's eyes, and took the tiniest step forward, closing the distance. Now Liam was getting choked periodically on particularly hard thrusts and Kelly hadn't seen anything this hot in a good goddamn while.

Nick thrust in particularly forcefully, and stepped into it, forcing Liam to take Kelly's cock. Sheathed at both ends and unable to breathe.

Liam immediately flew, eyes rolling back, flying into that fuzzy, warm space where he was nothing but a vessel for pleasure. Oh, fuck, it had been a while, even as his throat constructed deliciously and his body fought for air. The question of safety didn’t even cross his mind — instead, he trusted them to pull back when he needed it. 

His nerves fired everywhere, and his skin sang with it. There were extra sparks of pleasure where he could feel the weight of his nipple rings, and the ropes that held and caressed him.

Kelly saw Liam's throat constrict and the way he wasn't even struggling, the way Liam's eyes had rolled back in his head. "God you're beautiful." He whispered.

Nick stepped backwards again, pulling the ropes to make Liam swing back towards him, letting him breathe. He didn't pull out though. Tethering Liam with his cock.

Liam gasped for air as the oxygen raced back through him, blood pounding in his ears. He felt himself twitch. “M-more,” he begged, his voice hoarse.

"Such a set of greedy holes for us to fill aren't you?" Nick queried, moving forward again, forcing Liam on to Kelly's cock.

Liam tried to nod, the words registering in him and making him feel loved. God, there was nothing quite like this. 

Kelly braced a hand on the ropes so that Liam was within his mouth but wasn't going to be choking on his cock as Nick slammed into him over and over again.

After some time with this movement, and when he judged Liam ready again, he cut off his partner’s airway off, watching him. "Fuck."

Liam was twitching, his traitorous cock throbbing against the ropes and he ached for that release, but it didn’t matter to him nearly as much as he felt Kelly and Nick chase their own pleasure within him.

Kelly pulled out after a few moments, allowing Liam to gasp around his cock before he looked up at Nick and grinned.

Nick grinned back, reading Kelly's mind as they both planted their feet, stopped the swinging of the rope, keeping it completely still and started to pound into Liam with earnest. Kelly brutally fucking his throat at the same time that Nick was fucking his ass, giving him utterly no quarter.

After a minute, Nick reached around in front of Liam and used the quick release knot to free Liam's cock and balls from their restraints.

Liam couldn't even gasp as he felt himself shoot almost immediately as his cock was freed. He was still full at both ends, unable to make a sound as he was worshipped in the most delicious of ways. There was no beginning or end to this, there was simply them. His lovers and their pleasure, and how they took it from him, and gave it to him.

Nick was vaguely grunting with each thrust, taking his pleasure from his lover, looking up at Kelly doing the same, knowing that they were all together in this, all loved, and it was a heady sensation.

"Did you see our toy come for us?" Nick asked Kelly, somehow speeding up more. "I think with your cock in his mouth and mine in his ass pressing so damn sure on his prostate, he could come again. I think we could all come together." 

Kelly fucking loved it when Nick ran his mouth during sex. It didn't happen often, but when it did, he was filthy, and he loved it. He groaned. "I think even if it doesn't want to come again, that's not it's choice." Kelly said, keeping a sharp eye on Liam's bell, making sure that they were still all happy to be doing this.

Liam tried to smile around Kelly's cock as best as he could, their hot banter and lack of choice given to him keeping him completely afloat, lost in a haze of pleasure. Kelly calling him ‘it’ had lent a further lewdness to their play that he absolutely loved. He really was their sex toy, there to do a function, he was theirs to be used as they liked, and he loved that he could do this for them; and that they gave this sweet oblivion to him in return. That his entire body felt so good, like he was flying between them both.

He let his eyes roll back and groaned again, hoping that was enough to communicate just how content he was.

Nick grinned. "You ready to come, Kels?"

Kelly somehow sped up even more, pushing his cock in and out of Liam at a punishing speed, holding the rope still so he wasn't hurting the man, but not going easy on him either.

"Fuck yes." Kelly moaned, tightening his hand further in Liam's hair, letting him feel that ownership.

"Well then." Nick said after a mere handful of seconds more. "Come!"

Fire roared through Liam's body as he came, his vision going white as both Nick and Kelly poured into him. All he could do was remember to swallow, to drink up everything he was given. 

Once his vision came back, he felt himself slump, boneless and ragged as he shivered with it. His entire body still sang with pleasure, and all he could do was drift and ride it out.

Kelly pulled out of Liam first, dropping to his knees so he could reach up to kiss Liam softly. "There you are beautiful. We're going to look after you now, okay. You don't have to think of anything at all." He promised.

Nick pulled out slowly, enjoying the way a dribble of his come pulsed out of Liam's lax hole as he backed away towards the rope tied off so that he could lower his fiancé back to the ground.

Liam dimly registered Kelly's lips on his, then the feeling of ground on his knees, then chest, then his chin. He still felt like he was floating, though, but he wasn't sure exactly how that was possible. Something cool and wet touched his softening cock, and he shivered.

"That's it, Li. You just stay there, there's nothing you have to do but let us love you." Kelly said, stroking Liam's hair.

"I'm going to untie you now baby." Nick said when he got back to them. "Is there anything you need free first?"

Liam pressed into Kelly's hand, letting his eyes flutter shut as he was caressed. He didn't know exactly how to answer Nick's question — he was more free than he had ever felt possible. Couldn't he see that? He just lay there, boneless, sated, happy, and being loved all over.

Kelly didn't stop stroking Liam's hair, whispering sweet nothings and letting him know that he was loved, safe and not going anywhere. 

Nick lowered Liam's legs slowly, careful that he wouldn't strain them, and when Liam didn't immediately struggle or want his arms free, he took the time to massage them, bringing feeling back into the limbs.

Liam hummed as he floated, letting his head roll to rest on Kelly's leg as his hair continued to be stroked. His legs felt like jelly, but being rubbed like that felt so good. Did they know he felt so good? He told them as such, but had no clue whether or not his lips were even moving as he said so.

When Nick was satisfied with Liam's legs, he started on untying his arms, being as quick and careful as he could, content to see that Kelly was looking after Liam, but he spoke anyway. "You're so perfect like this. Our perfect sex kitten. We love you so much."

Liam hummed happily, nuzzling Kelly's leg. He wished at this moment he could purr for them, show him how much he loved that name.

Nick carefully undid his arms, doing the same thing that he had with his legs, massaging feeling back into them.

When he had done so, he stood, and came back with a damp cloth and a soft blanket. 

"We're going to turn you on your side for a minute, kitten, okay? Get you all cleaned up and then we can snuggle on the bed."

Liam nodded, and when Nick stood he reached up for Kelly, pulling his head onto his fiancé's lap.

Kelly smiled down at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek as he continued to stroke his hair. "You're perfect." He said, with something akin to awe in his tone. "So perfect."

Nick cleaned Liam softly, but efficiently, dropping the cloth to the floor on top of the mess. 

"Want Nick to carry you?"

Liam looked up at Kelly, a soft smile on his face. His eyes felt wet, and he didn't trust himself to speak, so he instead just nodded before nestling himself further on Kelly's lap.

Kelly and Nick both got Liam as covered as possible in a blanket before he was lifted in Nick's strong embrace.

Kelly moved quickly so he could get into their large bed, ready to receive Liam into his arms, not allowing him to be alone for even a second.

Liam curled into Nick as he was carried, nuzzling his chest and breathing in his scent. He felt so warm and safe and protected, despite how weak and vulnerable he was at the moment.

Nick placed Liam down carefully, as if he was the precious cargo that he was, and Kelly immediately took him into his arms, kissing his cheek, his eye lids, his forehead, then leaving on a soft kiss to his nose that he knew would make Liam smile.

"You are utterly beautiful."

Nick got into the bed on Liam’s other side, putting an arm around both of his men and pulling them close. "So perfect, baby."

Liam giggled a little at the nose kiss, and nestled into them both. He felt heavy and boneless between them both. As he knew Kelly liked to be the big spoon, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Nick, nuzzling his chest hair again, breathing him in. "Smell good," he murmured.

Nick chuckled at his partner as Kelly spooned Liam, keeping them all close. "You smell amazing too." Kelly said into Liam's ear, still smelling the faint tinges of sandalwood over the scent of sweat and come and love. "You're so fucking perfect, and so loved."

Nick pulled them both closer. "So very loved. You just stay there baby, you don't have to do anything at all, just let us love you."

Liam nodded and wiped his face on Nick's chest. "Love you," he murmured softly. His voice cracked with emotion, at just how perfect this all felt.

"Love you too baby. Sleep, we'll hold you until you wake." Nick said softly.

Kelly snuggled into Liam's side pulling Nick as close as he could, their legs tangled as the soft blanket atop them lulled them all into a restful, sated, and loving sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
